EL MAESTRO DE LOS DEDOS ROTOS
by Lennus
Summary: Es una parodia. Mi primer intento de FanFic.Kakashi y Gai Sensei tienen una misión. Llevar a Naruto y Rock Lee, con el Maestro de los Dedos Rotos quién es toda una pesadilla andante... todo esto para que los Chunin reciban un entrenamiento especial...
1. Introducción

**EL MAESTRO DE LOS DEDOS ROTOS…**

**  
**

Nota: El personaje del maestro está basado en un personaje de una película de Jackie Chan. La película se llama **El maestro de los dedos rotos** o **El jade volador**, también aparece en las películas de **Drunken Master**, muchos lo deben de conocer, es el viejito sin vergüenza.

**Introduccion**

Una noche en el pueblo de Konoha.

Kakashi despierta de repente, estaba completamente sudado, por su cabeza pasaba la última imagen de su sueño. Se preguntaba si ese sueño era un indicio o solo una mala jugada del inconciente; para ambas preguntas la respuestas, todo significaba lo mismo "malo".


	2. Capitulo 1 GULP !

**Capitulo 1- GULP !!**

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se dedica a sus labores diarias. Sentarse en alguna cornisa para disfrutar su novela favorita. Y como cuando uno se dispone a comer su chocolate favorito o está pasando un bien tiempo en la tina mientras se baña… A un mensajero se le ocurre interrumpir.

- Señor Kakashi, la Señora Tsunade desea verle de inmediato.

Kakashi cierra su libro, se acomoda para ver atentamente al mensajero y dice.

- Dígale que voy de inmediato – Kakashi abre su libro y continua con su lectura.

…

…

- ¿Señor Kakashi va a venir?

- Si. De inmediato – contesta sin soltar el libro.

…

…

- Bueno, es todo.

El mensajero se va. Mientras Kakashi continúa con su lectura cómodamente, por su cabeza pasa la corazonada de que algo no anda bien.

En la oficina del Hokage se encuentran Tsunade Sama y Gai Sensei, esperando la aparición de Kakashi. Minutos después del mensajero ser enviado, este vuelve.

– El Señor Kakashi dice que viene de inmediato.

– Se supone que debió llegar antes que tú o junto contigo – dijo Gai.

– ¿De veras?... vuelvo, no tardo… - el mensajero salió por la ventana.

La Hokage solo se rió.

De nuevo en la corniza. Kakashi continúa con su lectura, cuando aparece el mensajero, de nuevo.

– Disculpe Señor Kakashi, pero la Señora Hokage lo requiere ya.

– Dile que estoy en el baño – responde sin siquiera voltear a ver al mensajero.

– Pero, eso sería mentir.

– Te doy permiso – le extiende una nota.

El mensajero toma la nota, y sin leerla piensa por un momento.

– Bueno – después de su última respuesta el mensajero se va.

Kakashi solo ríe par si.

En la oficina del Hokage, de nuevo. El mensajero entra por la ventana.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunta la Hokage.

– Dijo que está en el baño.

– ¿En serio? – pregunta Gai.

– Si, él me dijo que les dijera eso.

– Se me hace curioso, que te diga mentiras y se te ocurra venir a mentirnos a nosotros. Eres muy valiente.

El mensajero tembló un momento.

– Pe…. Pe… Pero Kakashi me dio permiso – el mensajero le extiende la nota que le había dado Kakashi.

Tsunade toma la nota, la abre, comienza a leer y se ríe quedamente. Después extiende la nota a Gai, quién la toma y comienza a leer, segundos después él también comienza a reírse del mensajero. Gai le extiende la nota al mensajero, y solo traten de imaginarse la expresión de su rostro al pasar su rostro por las palabras "LE DOY PERMISO" escritas con la peor caligrafía del mundo.

Tsunade se levanta.

– Creo que tendré que actuar – dijo la Hokage.

Caminó a la ventana. Observó un poco. Salió por la ventana y dio tres pasos por el tejado hasta la cornisa. Patea a Kakashi, quién se encontraba cómodamente haciendo sus lecturas después de haber sido interrumpido dos veces por un mensajero en ese mismo lugar.

– Anda ya métete – Tsunade lo jala de la oreja.

Ahora los tres, dentro de la oficina y sin el mensjero, se disponen a hablar. Tsunade comienza.

– Bueno, esto no es una misión, para uno es una petición y para el otro es algo que le puede favorecer – señala a Kakashi y a Gai dando a entender a quién se refería con cada motivo – Como es bien sabido por toda la aldea de Konoha, el comportamiento de Naruto no es de lo más apropiado, y tú Kakashi, como su Tutor eres responsable por algunos de sus actos, por no decir todos – se gira a Gai – Y tú, Gai, a ti te he hablado porque sé que tu tutorado Rock Lee, sabe manejar el puño ebrio, entonces aprovechando que tiene una oportunidad para perfeccionarlo, te he hablado.

– Bueno, y si son motivos distintos por los que nos tiene aquí… ¿Para qué nos mandó llamar juntos? – Pregunta Kakashi.

– Tiene mucha razón – acota Gai.

– Muy simple, por que Naruto es una bestia ocupamos que aprenda a tener orden.

– Pero está Jiraiya para que lo domestique – argumenta Kakashi.

– Lo sé, pero si Jiraiya va lo problemas se pondrán peor – continuó la Hokage – Y respecto a Rock Lee, sería muy bueno que su potencial se encaminara más, muy posiblemente rompiendo ciertas normas del maestro Gai.

– ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – pregunta Gai.

– Pues ustedes, con sus respectivos alumnos, caminarán por los bosques cercanos a Konoha. Estoy segura que les complacerá ver a su viejo maestro So Hai, está cerca de aquí, el Kazekage nos informó que estuvo en su pueblo, estoy segura de que les encantará volverlo a ver.

Al terminar Tsunade, ver a ambos deseó tener una cámara fotográfica para tener una imagen de ese momento. Ambos estaban completamente pálidos. A Gai la chaqueta se le salía por un hombro y ambas cejas se le cayeron. A Kakashi todo el cabello empezó a obedecer la ley de la gravedad, abrió ambos ojos más allá de la mitad y se le descrubrió el rostro de la impresión. Y por primera y única vez en la Historia del Universo, se vio que Gai es chimuelo de un molar y que Kakashi tiene las fosas nasales del tamaño de una nuez.


End file.
